A device for a vascular hemodynamic bionic cell experiment is a device for performing cytological microscope observation and study for the purpose of meeting different fluid or cell conditions. It can perform various types of experiments for simulating blood flow with different chambers of a flow chamber platform for vascular hemodynamic experiment or with different cells in the same chamber.
In biomedical engineering experiments, for comparative study experiment of multiple types of cells (such as blood cells) being separated under the stimulation of a hemodynamic force and their culturing in the same fluid environment, and for comparative study experiment of the same type of cells under different fluid environments, there is a need for a comparative experiment capable of not only ensuring experiment consistency but also meeting different conditions of cells under the influence of simulating continuous hemodynamic force of a blood vessel. In recent years, various labs are developing customized devices for cell hemodynamic experiments according to their own experimental requirements. Accordingly, according to the specific requirement in biomedical engineering research, developing a device for performing biomedical experiment and the use thereof becomes very important.
Known devices for biomedical experiments have the drawback of poor versatility, being unable to meet the requirements for simultaneous comparison under different experimental conditions, lack of effective experiment consistency, etc.